Bruce's Locker Room Encounter
by SmuttySentai
Summary: A fight with Tommy Elliot in the school locker room is just the start of a series of strange encounters Bruce Wayne faces in his investigation into Wayne Enterprises, all very sexual in nature!
1. Chapter 1: Tommy Elliot

Like during any weekday Bruce had had gym class at his private school, Anders Preparatory Academy. While he liked playing sports and doing martial arts to help with his training afterschool with Alfred, Bruce hated how other boys would make fun of him because of his solemn attitude and not wanting to hang out with friends.

Worst of all was Tommy Eliot who Bruce had beat up last year for mocking his parents' death. Tommy was a jerk who hated his own parents and even still would make fun of Bruce behind his back. Bruce usually avoided him and luckily had no classes with Tommy this year besides gym so after gym in the locker room he would make sure to avoid Tommy by being on the other side of the room.

Selina had talked with Bruce about Tommy and told him he should keep standing up to him to make sure he doesn't mess with them but Bruce decided it would be better to avoid Tommy as much as possible and keep things calm.

As Bruce was showering after gym one day in the locker room he was thinking about Selina. He was at first wondering how she found out about Tommy hating him when she did not go to school with them because it was an all-boys school. But then he started to imagine Selina in a schoolgirl uniform and he felt his penis harden. He was embarrassed because being hard in a boys' locker room might make the other boys think he was gay. Luckily nobody else seemed to be around as they did not like to shower very long. Still Bruce would rather not play with himself in school because he could get in trouble so he finished washing and wrapped a small towel around his waist which barely covered any of him and his boner was still obvious inside it.

When he walked out he was shocked to see Tommy was still there just getting out of the other side of the shower. Bruce tried to avoid eye contact but Tommy spotted Bruce's bulge. "Hey Bruce, you like looking at me half naked?" Bruce tried to ignore him. "No, I was just thinking about a girl."

"Yeah right Bruce, you were in the shower so long I bet you were playing with yourself cuz of all the naked guys." Bruce was angry now but he did not want to start a fight. He tried to cover the boner with his hands and start getting dressed.

Tommy laughed more. "I'm gonna tell all the other boys how you like seeing them naked and it makes your dick hard." Bruce glared at him. "I told you I was thinking of my girlfriend. I was imagining her in a schoolgirl outfit and it made me hard. But I didn't play with myself because that would be wrong in school."

Tommy was annoyed now. "I don't believe you. But tell you what I will make you a deal." To Bruce's shock tommy pulled off his towel revealing he had a very big dick. "I will keep this all a secret if you suck my dick right now." Bruce could not believe it. Tommy's dick was very big and rock hard and it almost made his mouth water. He had never thought about his friends' bodies before and only imagined girls but seeing Tommy hard and being asked to suck a dick suddenly made him horny.

Bruce was so distracted he accidentally let go of his towel and it fell to his feet so now both boys were naked and very hard. If Selina had been there to see she would have been in heaven.

Lucky for Bruce, Selina was actually there the whole time. "Not so fast Tommy, Bruce doesn't want to suck your dick, even though it'd be very hot to watch…"

Both boys were shocked and turned to see Selina (aka Cat) showing off her catlike reflexes as she leaped into the room through the window. Even more shocking was she did not have any pants or panties on. She was totally naked from the waist down and her pussy was very wet and dripping but she was not embarrassed as she often has to expose herself in the streets.

Bruce remembered to cover his penis in front of her. "Selina what are you doing here and why are you naked?" Even in front of Tommy and Selina, Bruce couldn't help but play with himself a bit my accident and he noticed Tommy was playing with himself as well cause Selina was so hot.

Selina shrugged. "I come almost every day when you have gym because I know you see Tommy and I want to make sure you are safe and don't get into trouble. Also because it is very hot seeing all the boys naked and it makes good masturbation material." She smiled as she said that and touched herself.

Bruce was very embarrassed. "So you have seen me naked before and didn't tell me?" Selina apologized "Yeah but I think you're really hot and I like how big and hard your penis is right now."

Bruce was still shy but decided to stop hiding it and let her see his big boner as he played with it more openly. Meanwhile Tommy was getting impatient. "So are one of you gonna suck my dick or am I gonna have to tell everyone about Bruce?"

Selina was mad at him "First of all as Bruce already said he's not gay, he was thinking of me. But to make sure you shut up I will suck and fuck both of you right now as long as you promise to leave Bruce alone and if you don't agree you will be in for a world of pain."

Tommy was a little scared actually cause Selina did look like she lives on the streets and could hurt him bad so he agreed and Selina got down on all fours in front of him and begin to suck his big dick. Tommy moaned as she licked up and down his boner and meanwhile Bruce was so hard and horny and Selina's naked ass was right in front of him he grabbed her butt and began to fuck her pussy.

Selina had two dicks inside her and she felt so hot and horny and was dripping wet. She came and squirted juices very fast. Just as she expected Tommy could not last very long and came in her mouth and she swallowed all his salty cum. Bruce held out much longer and then shot cum inside her pussy.

Selina was still very horny even though she squirted again when Bruce came and this time she unzipped her jacket and revealed nothing underneath. Now she was totally naked and her bare breasts instantly made both boys rock hard again. This time she sat on Tommy's lap and rode his dick while Bruce stood up and fucked her mouth holding her head. He would normally be a gentleman but he was so horny right now he couldn't stop himself and fucked her face so hard. Meanwhile Selina kept fingering herself, dripping all over Tommy and squirting twice as he lasted longer this time.

Finally all three came at the same time with Tommy shooting cum in her pussy and Bruce making her swallow all of his cum and her squirting all over the bench and her legs and all three were breathing heavily and exhausted from how hot that was.

Just then the bell rang and Selina knew she had to leave before she was caught. "Now remember leave Bruce alone or I could get some of my dangerous friends to hurt you or maybe you'll see me personally." Tommy nodded and was still a little scared as she left through the window again.

Bruce and Tommy quickly put there towels back on before starting to get dressed as the next boys gym class came in. They hoped the boys wouldn't notice the cum and juices but they were both shocked when one of the boys shouted "Hey is this a girl's jacket?"

Bruce and Tommy gave knowing looks to each other but kept quiet.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Girl

Author's note: So I had an idea for more chapters that will be an alternate version of events in the show so no longer based on the canon events from Gotham but instead telling a new story.

Tommy no longer bothered Bruce after they had sex with Selina but Bruce had new problems now as both boys were now the only ones aware Selina had seen all the boys naked and could be watching all the time.

Sometimes in gym class Bruce would catch a glance at Selina watching from a high window and touching herself to the cute boys in their shorts while some were even shirtless. It made her squirt especially because she knew Bruce knew and that made her even wetter. Bruce would get hard in his gym shorts and ask to sit on the bench and he'd watch Selina and try not to play with himself.

One day in the gym showers Bruce was showering naked and thinking of Selina when she surprised him by coming in the shower too. He asked "Selina, what are you doing? Other boys or a teacher might see you and I might be expelled! Or the people who killed my parents could find out where you are!"

Selina smirked confidently and told him she was too good to get caught. "Like usual, rich boy I am here to look out for you and make sure nobody messes with you. She reached out for Bruce's dick which was very hard but he pulled away.

"No, we can't do it here." Selina was annoyed. "Why not? I know you want to." She shook her hips sexily and Bruce was so hard and wanted to fuck her again but he knew it was wrong. "We could get caught like I said." He tried not to look at her half naked body. "And why do you never have pants, aren't you embarrassed that someone could see you even outside?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "The whole point is that I don't get seen ever so what is even the point of clothes?" Bruce was annoyed but still did see her point. "Whatever, just please not here at school. Maybe we can talk at the mansion later."

Selina was clearly angry that Bruce was pushing her away and she leapt out the window again giving Bruce a view of her sexy naked butt so he ended up jerking off and cumming in the shower anyway to thoughts of his love.

But Selina did not show up for the meeting at the Wayne Manor that night and Bruce was worried. He asked Alfred to have James Gordon keep an eye out for her but there was no luck that night.

The next morning in school a rumor was being passed around of a slutty girl in tight black clothes who would have sex with any guy. Bruce was shocked that Selina could do this to him. "Did I really make her this angry," he thought?

All throughout the day all of the boys were horny hoping the slut would appear and have sex with them but Bruce knew he wouldn't see her until gym class. He had a plan and he skipped gym and stayed in the locker room to wait for her. However he was shocked when it was not Selina but a different girl in goggles who showed up. She had much darker skin than Selina and she instantly seduced three boys and took them all in her holes.

Bruce couldn't help himself and jerked off while peeking out from the showers. One boy was beneath the mysterious girl in her pussy and another behind in her butt and she sucked the third off. All three boys shot cum inside her and covered her in it and she squirted very hard before Bruce had even finished. But the boys were shocked when she said "None of you are the boy I need. I need the DNA of Bruce Wayne!" Then she quickly escaped through the window.

Not wanting to be caught, the boys all quickly dressed and went to gym but Bruce stuck around, putting his towel back on as he studied the crime scene. He practiced his detective skills and studied the cum and juices. He bet his father's lab could test the DNA and tell him who the girl was when suddenly Selina appeared again.

"Hey rich boy what are you up to?" Bruce turned around fast and was so surprised he dropped his towel again but she had seen his penis so many times he did not cover it now. "Selina I was so worried about you! I sent Detective Gordon to look for you cause I thought you had been captured."

Selina smirked "You didn't seem really concerned when I was watching you all day at school." Bruce explained. "I heard about the girl who would have sex with any boy and I thought you were trying to make me jealous. But I found it wasn't you and I am sorry for accusing you"

Selina accepted his apology. "Actually that was the real reason I was gone. I couldn't find my friend Bridgit Pike and it turned out something bad happened to her and she doesn't remember me. She calls herself Firefly now and has been having sex with all the boys in Gotham your age."

"Everyone my age?" Bruce was intrigued but also it made him very horny to know all this young sex was happening and his boner stood up again. Selina licked her lips and grabbed it, beginning to stroke it while she rubbed her pussy.

"Not so fast pussycat!" Tt was Firefly/Bridgit again and she jumped in and knocked Selina against the shower wall then pushed Bruce to the ground. "I need to collect your DNA to complete my mission!"

Bruce tried to fight back but Firefly was strong and his cock slid right into her pussy. She rode him harder than Selina did and he felt like he could not last. "Selina help it's so hot inside her pussy! I can't hold on!" Firefly laughed, "Of course that's why I am called Firefly the goddess of heat! I can make you cum just from my hot pussy!"

Selina was just barely climbing to her feet when Bruce lost it and shot his load. Firefly laughed as she collected all of Bruce Wayne's creamy load insider her and then stood up. "Wow it's so thick it's still dripping out!" she said as she seductively rubbed her pussy and licked it off her fingers which made Selina and Bruce distracted by how sexy this was. Then she pulled out a container and let the rest of Bruce's cum drip into it and then she ran for it out the window.

"Quick chase her!" Selina yelled and Bruce got to his feet to find his towel. "There is no time we have to stop her!" Selina grabbed Bruce's' hand and they followed even though Bruce was completely naked and Selina still had no pants.

They continued the chase along the city roofs until they lost sight of Bridgit at Arkham Asylum and they were shocked when they saw a secret door close. As they got close they sensed a pheromone in the air and it made them both insatiably horny and Selina was so wet she had to fuck Bruce again. She climbed on him cowgirl and rode his seven inch dick and Bruce was embarrassed cause anyone could see if they looked up. But the pheromones made him so hard he didn't care and he came in Selina and she squirted all over him. They switched to doggystyle and Selina squirted three more times as Bruce filled her butt with cum. By the time the pheromones wore off they had each cum a dozen times and tried four positions.

Finally they had calmed down. "Bruce, they must be using your DNA in an experiment. Do you think this has to do with your parents' murder?"

Bruce nodded solemnly "We have to find Bridgit and get to the bottom of this. My family's company owns Indian Hill so we need to stop the plans happening here."

As they snuck in, Bruce realized he was naked and covered himself. Selena thought he was cute but gave him her jacket to cover up so now he had a jacket but Selina's tits were even exposed and she was completely nude, but she liked it that way because she did not intend on being caught.

As they entered the lab, both teens were shocked by the sight!


	3. Chapter 3: Indian Hill Experiment

Bruce and Selina were shocked as in the center of the lab was a big tube and inside it was Bruce! Obviously it was not Bruce himself but it was another boy that looked exactly like him. Selina touched herself as she moved closer to look at it. "How is this possible? It looks exactly like you."

Selena and Bruce were avoiding the obvious fact that the clone was totally naked and also had a massive dick. Bruce was still hard as he tried to cover himself with Selina's coat but watching her finger herself made him stroke himself too as they looked closer at the clone.

Just then Firefly appeared on a upper balcony. "Idiots, this is the greatest experiment created by Dr. Hugo Strange. With their own personal Bruce Wayne, the bosses of Wayne Enterprise will be able to rule Gotham."

Selina was confused. "Bridgit, why are you acting like this? You used to be my friend and now all you do is fuck guys and hide out here?"

Firefly was confused and began to hold her head. "What are you talking about? I am not Bridgit, I am a goddess of heat. I. am… FIREFLY?!" Bridgit collapsed to the floor clearly confused by Selina's calling her by her real name.

Selina rushed to climb the catwalk with Bruce following close behind and trying not to stare at their nude bodies. "Bridgit are you ok?"

Bridgit started to stir and Selina held her up in her arms. They kissed passionately before Bridgit told her side of the story. "Dr. Hugo Strange did something to my head so I would obey him. He told me I would be a hot sex god and would collect the DNA to complete his greatest experiment." She pointed at the Bruce clone.

Selina understood. "So that's why you collected Bruce's cum? To make a clone?" Bridgit nodded, closing her legs shyly because there was still Bruce cum dripping out.

Bruce was not convinced. "How did you finish the clone already if you just got my cum now?"

Bridgit explained "We had been getting it from all over your shower and your bedsheets and tissues when you masturbate at home and at school. It's just we needed a fresh load for the final stage so I had to actually fuck you and rush back here."

"Then that means…!" Selina turned to see the tube open up and the Bruce clone fall out. Everyone was quiet as it first stood up and looked around. Innocent of how inappropriate it was the Bruce clone began to play with itself, jerking off its dick until it grew to full size.

"Oh my god" Bridgit gasped. "It's 12 inches long!" Selina couldn't help but finger herself and Bridgit as they saw the full foot long boner the clone had. Bruce was jealous even as he played with his 7 inch cock.

"Yes, Dr. Strange said the clone would be better than Bruce in some ways and a perfect copy in others. I guess the foot long penis was one of the enhancements."

The clone heard them. "Who is up there?"

Selina climbed down, unashamed of her nudity either. "I'm Selina or sometimes Cat because the guys love my pussy." Bruce complained. "That's not why." And he joined her on the ground covering his boner because even if it was his clone he didn't wanna be seen naked. "I'm Bruce. Do you know you look exactly like me?"

The clone was confused. "Am I your brother?" No," Bruce explained "Dr. Hugo Strange made a copy of me using my…"

"Just spit it out rich boy," Selina interrupted. "He's saying they took his cum and cloned him to make you."

The clone was very confused. "What is cum?" Selina grinned and then grabbed his big dick. "We can show you, right Bridgit?" Bridgit was shy now that the mind control wore off but still very horny. Together the two girls began to jerk him off together because his dick was so long both hands fit and also they rubbed their wet pussies against him. Bruce was shocked by the actions but they made him so horny he had to jerk off too.

Unknown to the girls Bruce's clone was the source of the pheromones that made Selina and Bruce fuck outside and just grinding their pussies made them cum and squirt all over the clone. Then they were surprised when both Bruces came at the same time shooting each other with cum. Bruce's cum hit the clone's chest and stomach while the clone got cum all over the real Bruce's face and mouth.

"Mmm that's cum, see?" Selina explained while licking some up and still squirting. The clone was curious and licked some off his fingers too. "Wow salty" he said then moved forward and shockingly licked more of his own off Bruce.

"That felt amazing. Are there more ways to make cum?" Selina and Bridgit smiled and nodded then got down on all fours. "Now put your dick in my pussy" Selina explained and the clone's cock was immediately in her hole and she moaned at how fat it was and meanwhile Bridgit began to ride Bruce's lap. Both girls squirted on the cocks and the boys shot more cum inside their pussies. Then they switched positions and Bruce shot more in doggystyle and the clone in cowgirl position.

Then the four had sex together with Selina taking both dicks in her pussy and butt (the 7 inch in her butt) while Bridgit kissed her and played with her pussy and boobs while Bruce fucked her from behind and they both squirted so hard.

"So this is sooo good but are girls the only way to make me feel good?" the clone was wondering.

Selina shook her head no. "No you can also fuck Bruce If you're really horny and Bridgit and I are asleep."

Bruce was shocked. "No, I would never fuck a boy." Selina was careful. "Don't worry he will just go halfway in and he is already very sticky from cum and pussy juice. Bruce slowly sat on his clone's footlong and gasped and groaned as he felt it all sticky inside him and he came three times just from riding it before the clone shot the first time in his butt. Then Selina and Bridgit sucked Bruce's dick while the clone fucked Bruce and they all came 10 more times.

Finally they were all tired and out of cum and the Bruce clone introduced himself as 514A but Selina suggested they just call him Five but he was unsure if he could be friends because of the lab. Bruce and Selina and Bridgit led him outside and Bruce assured him they'd teach him everything about the outside world and how to understand what's appropriate.

They all laughed as Five kept jerking off and decided to let him do it until he got home and learned manners. Finally they reached Wayne Manor and Bruce said goodbye to the friends except Five and he told him he'd need to learn how to be civil and Five would go to school with Bruce and make friends.

But in reality Dr. Strange really made the clone to embarrass Bruce and ruin his life and Bruce did not see it smile evilly as they left for school the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Class with Five

The next morning Bruce and Five had woke up together in bed. Both had slept naked since they were so tired and had morning wood. Five was so horny he immediately began to jerk them both off and Bruce let him even though he was still embarrassed to have sex with a boy. He was glad Selina wasn't there to watch this time.

After that Bruce told Five how it was inappropriate to jerk off all the time and he had to do it in private. Five understood and also asked if he had to wear clothes. "Yes," Bruce explained "I will get you one of my extra school uniforms and you have to wear it all day. If you want you can be naked in the mansion but nowhere else"

Five nodded and then Bruce handed him a pair of boxers. The boxers were very tight around his 12 inch penis and it was so long the tip stuck right out of the leg. Then he got hard again and he tore the boxers right in half. "I guess you will have to go commando." Bruce explained what that meant and then gave Five his uniform which fit even though there was a visible bulge on his leg.

When they got to school Bruce introduced him. "Everyone this is Five. He is my… cousin." Some of the other boys were suspicious especially Tommy Elliot but Five was perfectly behaved to Bruce's surprise. "Why do you have a weird name like Five?" Tommy asked.

Five explained he was from another country where that name is normal. "Oh yeah well if you're just Bruce's cousin why do you look exactly like him?"

Five responded "I am not exactly alike I have longer hair and also a much longer penis." Most of the guys laughed and Tommy Elliot was embarrassed when he noticed the big bulge on Five's leg. Bruce was relieved that the guys took that as a joke mostly and Five was not in trouble.

The day went fine after that and Bruce realized Five apparently knew all of the stuff Bruce did like math, history and literature even if he didn't have Bruce's memories. He was a star student and Bruce's teachers were impressed. Everything went fine until gym class.

Five was confused as other boys stripped in the locker room. "I thought it was inappropriate to get naked outside of the mansion" Bruce explained the exception as he stripped. "You also have to strip in gym class. It's the school rules as you can't wear your uniform in gym."

Five was unsure but decided to follow Bruce's instructions and got naked. Some of the other boys noticed his huge penis and were shocked that he was telling the truth. As it took him a while to start stripping Bruce had finished changing before him and went to gym.

Bruce began to stretch but was shocked when he heard all the gasps from other boys and turned to see Five. He was in the gym but still naked! Five had stripped but never put new clothes on so he was wearing nothing but sneakers.

Bruce rushed over to him. "Why are you not wearing anything?!" Five was annoyed. "First you said I can't get naked outside of the mansion, then you say I have to and now you're mad that I did? Make up your mind Bruce, I think you're messing with me."

Bruce was too frustrated to explain. "At least cover up your penis. You can't show people that!" Five listened but his penis was far too big and he was becoming hard again so even with both hands he could only hide like half of his shaft.

Bruce tried to think of an excuse as the other boys were staring and laughing. "Um, everyone the reason Five did not put on gym clothes is because… in the country he is from this is the culture. They don't wear clothes while doing sports and exercise!"

Some of the boys bought it immediately but others were still not sure. Tommy Elliot spoke up "Oh yeah, so if he's doing it why not you? If you're cousins then why do you not have the same culture?"

Bruce tried to talk his way out but the other boys agreed. Another shouted "Besides he looks exactly like you so why not get naked since we've already seen you naked!" The boys laughed as they agreed seeing Five naked was basically seeing Bruce naked.

Bruce did not know what to do as they were all ganging up on him. Even worse Five was jerking off now since he was so hard and horny and that was making pheromones again. Bruce was barely even thinking now as he stripped off his t-shirt and gym shorts and even his boxers and everyone gasped when they saw he was hard too.

Bruce tried to cover his boner but even though it was only seven inches it was still too big to hide and the pheromones were getting to him and he began to play with it. Some of the other boys were shocked but others were being affected too and they began to strip. Soon the whole class was naked and horny and jacking off their dicks.

Selina was watching from the window and was shocked. All of the boys in the class were either jerking off or having sex. Boys were sucking other boys and had dicks up their asses. Bruce was on his knees jerking two cocks and sucking another while Five was fucking Tommy Elliot with his foot long dick making him moan so hard and another boy was fucking Five.

It wasn't long before there was boy cum everywhere. Selina was already naked and fingering herself and she squirted and her juices dripped down onto the orgy from the window and they looked up and saw her.

She decided she had waited long enough and jumped down. "Everyone calm down! This is all because of Bruce's cl-I mean cousin!" She tried to get Five away from the other boys but she was becoming too horny to focus. Before she knew it she was sucking the cock of a boy she didn't even know and two more were in her ass and pussy. She was in heaven playing with all these cocks as she became covered in cum and she squirted over and over. The gym floor was almost totally slippery in juice and cum.

It felt like an eternity before the pheromones wore off and everyone was exhausted. The boys all looked around at the mess they made and were shocked and embarrassed hiding their dicks which were luckily soft now and easy to cover.

One boy shouted out "Let's all get dressed and we never mention this again!" The others agreed because they were not gay and this was too embarrassing. They went to the locker room leaving Bruce, Five and Selina alone in the gym.

Selina was still horny because she liked boys and wasn't embarrassed but she knew there was a problem still. "Bruce, I don't think we can let Five out in public like this." Bruce was embarrassed as Selina kept licking up the cum on her body but agreed. "Yeah we have to keep you in the mansion until we can find out how to reverse whatever Dr. Strange did to you.

Five was sad because he enjoyed his first day but agreed. "As long as you guys visit me so I can have more sex until then." Selina agreed before leaving as the bell rang again and Bruce and Five rushed to shower all the cum off.

However even if none of the boys would ever admit to the orgy someone else witnessed it and got it all on camera!


	5. Chapter 5: Vickie Vale

After the school orgy, Bruce and his friends were more careful about Five. He always stayed at Wayne Mansion and would stay in Bruce's room when guests were over. He continued to share a bed with Bruce and while Bruce wore pajamas at first he realized Five's pheromones would make him strip and jerk off anyway so he started sleeping naked.

Luckily Five's pheromones only appeared to affect teens so Alfred was safe but whenever Selina or Bridgit visited they would have sex with Bruce and Five. Though Selina would probably do it anyway because she loved Five's big cock. Sometimes she would even spend the night in bed with the Waynes and get double teamed first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile Selina and her friends on the street investigated Dr. Strange and Arkham to try and find out how to stop Five's powers and also find out why he was created but they were having no luck.

About a week after the incident in gym class, Detective Gordon visited and told Bruce his girlfriend Valerie Vale's niece wanted to interview him. "Is she also a reporter?" Bruce asked and Gordon said "Yes, she is a teen reporter for a local magazine and she wants a story about you because you're a teen role model in Gotham."

Bruce agreed to meet her and he made sure to tell Five beforehand not to leave the master bedroom so he wouldn't affect Vicki.

The next day Vicki arrived bright and early and introduced herself to Bruce. "My name is Vicki Vale and I'm reporting for Gotham Teen Magazine." Bruce was surprised she was so young as she was only 15 like him and a year younger than Selina and Bridgit. "Yes, Detective Gordon told me you wanted to ask me about how I am a role model to Gotham's teens."

Vicki confirmed this. "Is it alright if we go in your bedroom to do the interview? The young people of Gotham want to know how different your room might be because you're a billionaire."

Bruce was nervous but then he remembered Five was going to take a shower and his showers always took a really long time because he would jerk off 10 times. (This was Alfred's least favorite thing about Five - all the cum clogging the drain). So Bruce agreed and he and Vicki went to his room and she set up her camera.

Vicki smirked as she set it up as she had a secret motive for the interview but she wanted to lure Bruce into a sense of security so she asked him easy questions first. "First of all what is it like being a teen role model for all of Gotham?" Bruce gave a long and well thought out answer about how he believed in doing what's right and making sure his company gave to charity and helped people.

Vicki wrote it all down even though this wasn't the real story she was after. But next she asked about Wayne Enterprises' shady deals. Bruce was surprised she would ask something like that but was also impressed a teen reporter would have that info so he told her "I am looking into my family's company and making sure it would be run the way my father wants it to be."

Vicki was also kind of impressed with Bruce as he really seemed to be a moral man but she knew better from the info she already obtained. She next set him up for her big reveal by asking what it's like to be a rich teen.

Bruce at first did not understand the question. "I mean like obviously it's different from being a billionaire adult. As a teen your emotions are powerful and you get urges others wouldn't."

Bruce did not know where she was going with the question. Vicki was a little annoyed. "Are you really gonna play dumb? I'm talking about sex! As a teen your hormones must be going crazy and since you have so much power would you ever abuse it to get sex?!"

Bruce was confused and a little hurt because he thought she was so smart and even pretty cute. "No, I have no idea where you got those accusations but I would never use my power for something disgusting like that!"

Vicki smiled. "I caught you already and now you're lying to the people of Gotham. Right here I have a tape with proof you had sex with all of the guys in your gym class at school and even brought a girl in. I also have pictures proving this girl has had sex with many street criminals so I think you hired a prostitute to have sex with all your rich friends and even had the nerve to do it at your school!"

Bruce was shocked. He knew Selina had to have sex sometimes to get by on the streets but he was angry someone would accuse her of being a prostitute. Also he had no idea how he could explain himself. He knew he was innocent but telling the magazine about Five might alert Dr. Strange to the investigation.

Bruce stumbled over his words. "First of all… Selina is not a prostitute. She is my girlfriend and I am insulted you would say that about her!"

Vicki responded "Okay, maybe that part isn't true and I'm sorry for accusing her but she still had sex with all the boys in a boys only school." As she continued talking about her evidence the door opened and Five entered the room. Bruce began to freak out and Vicki was shocked as the Bruce clone came into the room with his towel around his shoulders and his cock completely exposed.

Vicki asked "Wh-who is that?" Bruce tried to explain. "He is my cousin Five and he's from a country where they're naked all the time. I'm very sorry, he doesn't mean to be rude!" He turned to Five. "Five, I thought I told you!"

Five was annoyed again. "I followed your rules and didn't leave your room or bathroom so this is fine right?" He laid down on Bruce's bed and started jerking off and Vicki was shocked by how big he got.

Bruce apologized again but Vicki interrupted. "No, I am a professional reporter and I can stay focused on the story. Besides, this is obviously related to the story. Was your pervert cousin here part of the orgy?"

Bruce was very embarrassed and was not sure how to answer but all of a sudden Vicki started feeling very hot and began touching herself through her skirt and she couldn't stop staring at Five. "Vicki, I mean Miss Vale, are you okay?"

Vicki excused herself. "Don't worry about me. Focus on defending yourself." But Vicki was talking slower and having trouble concentrating. As Vicki began talking about the tape again she began to unbutton her shirt and let it fall to her waist so she was totally topless now. Bruce started to get rock hard both from the pheromones but also from how hot Vicki was.

"It's just very hot in here that's all" Vicki explained. "We still need to talk about how teens look up to you and… if they see you having sex like this they might have orgies and the teen pregnancy rate will go up."

Bruce was barely paying attention to what she was saying even though it was a good argument as now she was undoing her skirt and then pulling down her panties. As she began to talk about sexually transmitted diseases she climbed on top of Bruce's lap and began to finger herself and grind against his bulge.

It was too much and Bruce's dick burst out of his pants and went right into her pussy. Vicki couldn't focus any more on the interview and just moaned Bruce's name and begged him to fuck her harder. She came almost instantly and squirted on him as he picked her up and fucked her standing up with her legs around him. Five smiled as he saw what was happening and after he finished jerking off and came on his stomach he got up and joined in by sticking his big cock in Vicki's sexy butt. He barely got half of his foot long cock inside but Vicki already squirted two more times and her wet pussy made Bruce cum inside.

Eventually they moved to the bed but kept fucking and Vicki came three more times before Bruce finished but Five still made her squirt again before he came in her ass. As they finished Vicki was shocked at what she just did but her investigative skills made her realize "Oh my god was this because of pheromones?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, they come from Five. He is actually a clone of me made by Dr. Hugo Strange and I didn't want to tell you but I don't know what else to do."

Vicki understood. "So that's also what caused the sex at school so it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah so you better not print any of that in your dumb magazine." Vicki and Bruce turned to see Selina who was watching them for the last few minutes. Bruce greeted her. "Selina I'm sorry I only had sex with her cause of Five."

Selina nodded. "I know, don't worry but also we caught it all on Vicki's camera here so if she shows anyone they'll also think she's a slut!"

Vicki said "Yes but don't worry. I think the person who told me to film the school in the first place was the one behind this. I got the tip from someone named the Philosopher."

Selina was shocked. "That's actually why I came here, Bruce. One of my friends discovered that Dr. Strange uses other names and the Philosopher is one of them!"


	6. Chapter 6: Who is Azrael?

The next day Gotham Teen Magazine was released with a very positive story about Bruce Wayne and Dr. Hugo Strange was furious. His bosses contacted him. "You have failed us Dr. Strange! The clone has not ruined Bruce in the eyes of Gotham!" But Dr. Strange was not done yet. "That was just Plan A. I have many more plans. If we do not use him to embarrass Bruce Wayne we can have him replace Bruce and I have the perfect person for the job!"

Out from the shadows stepped a new Azrael but this Azrael was clearly shorter and calmer than Mayor Galavan. None the less this Azrael was also loyal to Strange and part of the conspiracy. The teen girl Azrael asked Strange "What are your orders, master?"

Back at Wayne Manor, Five was relaxing in Bruce's bedroom. Bruce was glad the accident with Vicki did not get them in trouble but he warned Five to be more careful and the new rule was Five always had to wear underwear right after getting out of the shower. They found some tight but very stretchy boxer briefs for him that would not tear but clearly showed off his dick pressed against his leg.

Five did not like wearing them and was playing with himself through them while Bruce was busy when he heard a noise outside. A red haired girl in a green sweater was playing in the garden. Five knew that no one was supposed to be in the garden and went to take a look.

"Hi, are you a friend of Bruce?" Five asked and the girl freaked and jumped away. "You're acting weird, Bruce!" Five was confused. "No I am not Bruce I am his…" Ivy realized what was going on. "Oh, Cat mentioned you were Bruce's clone."

"Sorry I was shocked, You look just like him except for your hair and… THAT" Ivy was staring at the bulge in Five's underwear. Five was not shy but he was worried Bruce would get mad so he covered it and Ivy blushed but smiled.

"Does it bother you?" Five asked and Ivy shook her head. "No, I actually think you and Bruce are very cute. I am just always too shy to tell him because he likes Selina." Five was worried. "You should be careful. The pheromones could make you fuck me or anyone else if you get too close."

Ivy smiled. "Don't worry I am immune to pheromones." Five was amazed. "How?" Ivy pointed to the plants. "Plants give off pheromones too and I study plants so much I am not affected."

Five was very interested. "So you're saying these plants can make people horny too?"

Ivy nodded. "And also other things like this." Ivy pointed a flower at Five and it sprayed something and suddenly Five's boxer briefs disintegrated leaving him naked. He was feeling very horny now and got completely hard.

Ivy was shy at first but proud she made Five horny so she got on her knees and began to suck on the twelve inch cock.

Back inside, Bruce was studying info on Hugo Strange Selina had found when the doorbell rang. Alfred was out somewhere so Bruce had to get it himself.

Standing at the door was Silver St. Cloud!

Bruce was shocked. "Silver? I thought you moved away from Gotham after your uncle died?"

Silver looked very sad. "I wanted to but I had to come back to say I'm sorry for everything." She hugged Bruce tight and he didn't know how to feel. "I tricked you because my uncle made me but I love you and I want to make things right!"

Bruce did not trust her 100 percent but he didn't want to be rude so he let her in to talk. Silver walked around the house with him telling him about how she had learned info on the Wayne Enterprise board from Mayor Galavan before he died and Bruce knew he had a folder but was not sure if he could trust her.

They got to the kitchen and Silver seemed to be looking around for something and not paying attention when she tripped and her dress caught on a knife on the edge of the counter. Bruce was shocked as her dress tore off and she was wearing nothing underneath.

He was too shy and distracted to notice her smirk when she fell back and spread her legs not even covering herself. Bruce couldn't help but stare at her naked body with large breasts for her age and her wet shaved pussy. He started to get very hard in his pants.

Meanwhile outside Five had cum in Ivy's mouth and she squirted from fingering herself. She leaned back on the ground and lifted her sweater and Five knew she wanted him to fuck her so he put as much of his 12 inch dick inside her as could fit and she squirted again because it was so big.

As they fucked, Ivy told Five that he was so much nicer than Bruce and that he shouldn't have to listen to all of Bruce's rules cause he's his own person. Five was not sure but he felt so good inside her and cummed but kept going.

Inside Silver apologized and said "I am so clumsy because I'm worrying about you Bruce. I think the Wayne Enterprise people will try and kill you and all I can think about is saving you." Bruce was not sure if he believed her so Silver jumped up and kissed him passionately and as he stumbled backward his own clothes got caught on another knife and tore off and his dick was so hard now it slid inside Silver.

He was too horny to stop now just like Five and now both Wayne's were fucking these girls' pussies. Silver was moaning and came immediately from Bruce's 7 inch dick and Bruce leaned her back on the table and fucked her harder making her squirt more. As she moaned she said Bruce should run away from Gotham with her to be safe. Normally Bruce would disagree because Gotham is his family's responsibility but he was too horny to care and came inside Silver's pussy.

Finally both Bruce and Five had cum multiple times and were too tired to fuck more and the girls got dressed again. Silver reminded Bruce to think about leaving Gotham with her but Bruce told her he couldn't. She was annoyed but said she accepted his decision. Meanwhile Ivy felt more confident about being exposed to boys.

Both Bruce and Five kept the girls a secret from each other that night and went to bed. Suddenly in the middle of the night there was a crash and they saw the new Azrael in the bedroom. She had broken the window.

Both Bruce and Five were shocked. Five asked "Who are you?" and Bruce responded "That's Azrael! But the first Azrael was Mayor Galavan and he died so this must be a new one sent by Dr. Strange!"

Azrael laughed and said "Ye,s you know a lot I see. I visited earlier to find out how much you know and try to convince you to join me but I guess you need more convincing!"

Bruce jumped out of the way as Azrael swung her sword and Five realized she was must be a teen girl from the shape of her costume. "Don't worry Bruce, I will use my pheromones and she will not be prepared and be too horny to fight us."

Bruce agreed but Azrael just laughed again. "You think that will work on me? My armor prevents that from working! Now 514A join me cause you are Dr. Strange's greatest experiment and you will be the real Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce realized the girl must be Silver and she must have lied earlier to try and turn Bruce against Five, but Five thought the opposite. He thought it was Ivy because she was the only girl he met. Meanwhile they couldn't think too hard because she was attacking still.

Five remembered he was super strong however from the experiments and grabbed the sword. Azrael was annoyed but jumped away but Five managed to swing it and break off part of the armor.

The top part cracked off and the girl's boobs became exposed and Bruce and Five were surprised as she began to play with them. "Ugh don't break my armor… now I'm starting to feel all horny!"

Bruce smiled "Yes, keep doing that Five!" But Azrael laughed. "But it's just a small part that's affected! You'd have to break all my armor and I'm too fast!"

But Bruce and Five worked together and Bruce lured her into Five's attacks. When her butt got exposed she began to play with it too and then her legs were exposed and they got wobbly and weak as she rubbed her whole body and finally her pussy was visible and she started fingering herself. She begged for both boys to have sex with her because she was too horny to fight and her mask fell off revealing…

…Silver!

Five didn't know who she was but he was so hard now and just wanted to fuck her and stuffed his cock in her mouth. She happily sucked it because she just wanted dicks now and Bruce decided to get revenge by fucking her butt and Silver was in heaven because of the pheromones and getting two dicks so she squirted over and over. Her body felt so hot and she fucked Five's dick with her breasts while sucking the tip. It was so big and Bruce was fingering her clit and pussy. She had already cum six times when Bruce exploded in her butt and Five in her mouth. She was covered in cum but still so horny.

Bruce and Five backed away and saw she couldn't stop fingering herself when Selina entered the window. "Come on Bruce we need to go! Hugo Strange will send more people like her if you stay in the mansion!"

Bruce didn't want to leave Five behind but Five was still horny and fucking Silver so she'd be distracted and he knew they would not kill Five so he said goodbye and was sad as he left with Selina.


	7. Chapter 7: Initiation

Author's note: Credit to 'sFanFic for the characters Mac from Helping Wayne and Max from Teaching Lessons. Those stories are not canon to this but I was inspired by them.

Bruce and Selina walked toward Selina's hideout in an alley at night. "How did you know we were attacked, Selina?" Bruce asked.

Selina explained. "My friends found out more info on Dr. Strange. Since his plan to release the school sex tape failed he's either gonna try and convince you to help him or convince Five to replace you as the real Bruce."

Bruce understood. "And since I didn't listen to Silver/Azrael they're going after Five!" Selina agreed. "So we have to keep you safe at our hideout. They will want Five alive so he will be fine at the mansion."

Bruce had only been to Selina's current hideout once and he still was not sure about where it was so he followed her carefully. She opened the secret entrance in the alley and they went in and were greeted by all of the other teens.

Selina introduced them. "Of course you know Bridgit who does fire and explosion stuff and Ivy who is in charge of plants and also does info gathering." Bridgit waved hello to Bruce while Ivy looked shy and moody.

Also there were three boys. "That's Mac. He also does info gathering." She pointed to a boy with brown hair and sunglasses in a leather jacket who waved. "And the other one is Max. He makes gadgets for us like grappling hooks and stuff." Max had black hair and a sleeveless black shirt.

"And the older guy is Jonathan I think. He is very new but he does chemical stuff." Jonathan looked a little older than the others, maybe 18 already but he also looked shy.

"So now it's time for initiation" Mac explained. Bruce was confused. "What kind of initiation?" Selina, Bridgit and Max just smiled when he asked.

Mac explained more. "We have to be very careful whenever someone comes into our group. We have to make sure you have no weapons, so you have to strip."

Bruce blushed. "Strip completely?" Mac nodded and Bruce reluctantly began to remove all his clothes. He took off his sweater and shirt and then unbuttoned and dropped his pants and then removed his shoes and socks. "Wow, all that stuff looks expensive" Max said.

Bruce was now just in his plaid boxers. "Do I have to take these off too?"

"Yes, we have to be very thorough." Mac said. "Besides lots of people have seen you naked so far". Selina laughed.

Bruce was still shy. 'Yeah but all those people I had sex with so it was different."

Mac and Max both smiled at him. "We can have sex with you too if you want." But they were both joking or at least Bruce thought for now. Bruce finally pulled his boxers off and luckily he was not horny so his dick was soft.

Mac came over and patted him down. He felt all over his nude body and Bruce was very embarrassed because everyone was watching except Ivy who left. Then Mac shocked him by pushing one finger in his butt!

Bruce made a noise and said "What are you doing!?"

Mac said he was sorry. "Just have to make sure you didn't hide anything in your ass." He pushed another finger in and it didn't hurt so much and Bruce began to moan and everyone in the room saw his dick begin to get hard.

Everyone smiled at that and while still playing with his ass Mac also began to play with Bruce's dick but said it was part of the examination. 'We also need to make sure you're healthy so we need a DNA sample so please get on your knees and jerk off."

Bruce was skeptical. "Why do I need to do it in front of you?" Selina knew the answer. "So we know it's definitely yours and also because it's the rule. Everyone has to do it in front of the older members."

Bruce was embarrassed but he knew he had to do it to be in the group so he got on his knees and started jerking off. This made Mac very horny so he pulled his own pants down and stuck his hard dick in Bruce's mouth. Bruce was so horny he started to suck it.

"Damn that's hot!" Max said and he went over next to Mac and the two boys started to kiss while Mac also played with Max's dick. Then Bridgit and Selina got horny and kissed also while getting naked and Selina played with Bridgit's tits while Bridgit fingered Selina and both squirted. Then they got in a 69 position but made sure they could still watch the boys.

Bruce never believed sucking a boy would be so good and he got so horny he came. Then Mac shot in his mouth and he swallowed it all and Max shot on his face. Then he lied on his back and Max put his dick in his ass and fucked him on top but Mac surprised Max by fucking him in the butt so it was like a train of dicks. Selina cheered them on while licking Bridgit's pussy and all her juices until they both squirted again.

Ivy was gone already but Jonathan was sitting and jerking off inside his pants cause he was too shy to show it off so he shot cum in his shirt and pants while watching both the girls and the guys.

Finally Max and Mac were in a 69 position sucking each other's dicks while Bruce just sat and jerked off. The girls joined in and helped himby grinding their naked bodies against him and they both squirted on his body and he came and got cum all over both boys as they swallowed each other's final loads.

Everyone was so tired from all the sex so they lied on the floor a little while. Bruce finally asked "So how come you're all okay having sex in front of people?"

Max answered "Because when you live on the streets you have to have sex to survive sometimes. It's good you know how to suck and fuck a cock just in case as well as pussy." Bruce hoped he wouldn't have to but he knew Selina did a lot and was glad he had practiced.

Too tired to clean up all the cum, Bruce decided to go to bed which was a room with all mattresses lined up and just went to sleep naked.

Meanwhile back at Wayne Mansion, Silver woke up covered in cum too but wasn't horny anymore. She saw Five fell asleep and was still hard and decided to come back another time. She reported back to Dr. Strange. "The armor worked until it broke so I will need new armor." Dr. Strange confirmed. "Onto Phase 3."


	8. Chapter 8: No Privacy Showers

The next morning Bruce woke up and remembered he was still naked. He was embarrassed and covered his dick and looked around. All of the other teens were still asleep. Cat and Bridgit were in bed together and looked like they had sex again before going to sleep. Max was sleeping with just boxers on and Mac was naked and both had morning wood. Jonathan laid on his stomach so Bruce could only see his naked butt. And Ivy still had her sweater on so she wasn't naked.

Bruce remembered he had cum on him still so he wanted to take a shower. He needed to ask someone where the bathroom was so he decided to ask Max since he wasn't naked so it would be less awkward.

He shook Max awake but when Max rolled over his morning wood slipped out of his boxers and Bruce got embarrassed and looked away. Max complained "What do you want? I was having a hot dream."

Bruce said "Sorry but I wanted to know where the shower was." Max thought Bruce looked cute hiding his dick like that and decided to help him out so he got up and led him to the shower room.

Bruce was amazed they had such nice showers. It was a big room like a locker room with shower heads on the walls but he was embarrassed there was no privacy so if other people wanted to shower they would see him.

"Come on let's get that cum off of you" Max said and he and Bruce went over to a shower nozzle and Max turned it on for him. It got warm very fast and Bruce enjoyed it and forgot to cover his dick as he started rubbing his body. Max smiled cause Bruce was hard now and removed his boxers as he went to get soap for them both.

When he came back Bruce saw his hard dick and said "Sorry for staring, I was just surprised." Max laughed, "It's fine, we are all hard in the morning. Why don't I take care of that for you?"

Bruce thought Max was talking about the soap but when he handed it to him he then got on his knees and started sucking Bruce's dick. Bruce couldn't help but moan and hold his head and he was so horny he started fucking Max's face until he came really hard.

Max swallowed all the cum and smiled then stood up and started jerking off their dicks together cause they were both hard as Bruce soaped them both up. They were both so horny they didn't notice Selina and Ivy come in.

Ivy was really shy and she started to leave. Selina stopped her. "No Ivy, you have to shower. Your hair is always dirty." Ivy complained, "I'll wait till the rich kid leaves so he's not embarrassed."

Selina knew Ivy really has a crush on Bruce and was the one embarrassed so she pulled Ivy under another shower and turned it on and Ivy complained when it got her sweater all wet.

"There now you might as well take it off or else you'll catch a cold cause it's soaked." She lifted the sweater off Ivy revealing her naked body and then started kissing her and playing with her nipples while fingering herself.

As Bruce finished kissing Max and they both shot another load of cum against each other he saw Ivy and Cat out of the corner of his eye. He was shocked at how cute Ivy looked naked. Her breasts were bigger than he thought cause the baggy clothes covered them. And also she had a lot of red hair above her pussy but it was trimmed – probably by Selina.

Ivy and Bruce both blushed as they noticed each other and Selina and Max left them alone to go to their own showers. "Your body looks beautiful, ivy." Bruce said and Ivy tried to cover herself but Bruce could still see everything. "Don't say that. It's embarrassing."

Bruce didn't want her to feel bad so he went up to her and hugged her and that made their bodies hotter. Ivy's nipples were hard now and she got so wet while Bruce's dick rubbed against her. Ivy reluctantly said "I didn't want you to see me naked but now you might as well fuck me." Bruce thought it was cute how she was acting all tough and they started to kiss while feeling each other's bodies.

Then Bruce put his dick in Ivy's pussy and held her while fucking her against the wall. This was some of the best sex he had ever had even without pheromones cause of the hot shower water and Ivy's tight pussy. He quickly came inside her and she squirted on his dick and then he lied down and Ivy sat on him cowgirl style and started bouncing on him.

Selina made herself squirt fingering herself to Ivy and Bruce and then Mac came in having just woken up and he and Selina made out and touched each other. Max came over and played with Mac too but not Selina because he only liked boys. They eventually got in a position where Mac was riding Max cowboy while Mac licked Selina's pussy while she was standing. All three came over and over and Selina kept squirting on Mac's face and they all made sure to keep watching Ivy and Bruce too.

Finally Bruce and Ivy finished in the 69 position with Ivy already covered in cum but wanting to swallow some for the first time cause she never had sex with any of the guys while Bruce enjoyed the juices she was squirting out. Finally Bruce moaned and shot cum in her mouth and Ivy was surprised at its salty taste but swallowed all of it.

"That felt really good, Ivy" Bruce said and Ivy blushed and agreed. "Yeah I was too shy to admit it but I always wanted to do that with you and not just your clone." Bruce was shocked she had done it with Five but assumed it was due to pheromones so he didn't ask anymore. They got up and washed all the sex juice off each other and then went back to the bedroom together to get dressed.

After everyone else finished in the shower (Bridgit got up late and showered after Bruce and Ivy finished), Jonathan went in there. Bruce asked the others why he showered alone. Max explained "He's very new and kinda shy and secretive so we give him some space."

While Jonathan was really shy he also wanted time alone to work on his chemicals. He was developing a secret chemical the others could not know about.


	9. Chapter 9: Pleasure Potion

After Bruce spent the first day at the hideout training with Selina's friends they were all exhausted and went to sleep. Selina and Bridgit were not tired though as they were used to going out at night and went to go look for more information on Dr. Strange out in Gotham. Meanwhile Ivy was busy with her plants in the greenhouse so the boys were the only ones in the bedroom.

Meanwhile in a secret room connected to the showers Jonathan had finished his special chemical. His father had wanted to make a chemical that makes your greatest fears real but Jonathan thought a better plan would make your greatest desires real and he planned to test it on Bruce Wayne for Dr. Strange.

Jonathan snuck out into the bedroom and sprayed his chemical on Bruce's face and then hid. Bruce woke up and looked around and was shocked to see Silver lying next to him in a lacy night gown.

"What are you doing here, Silver?" Normally Bruce would be suspicious because she attacked him before but for some reason he was calm right now.

Silver was blushing. "Bruce, I came to apologize again. I was brainwashed by Hugo Strange and wanted revenge but I realize I love you so much and want to help you!" As she explained Bruce couldn't help but move closer and embrace her.

"Yes Bruce, please do whatever you want to me!" Bruce was happy to do so. He began kissing her passionately and pulling her nightgown off exposing her tits and pussy just like he remembered them. Now he was on top of Silver and making out with her while rubbing his cock against her.

In reality though Bruce was just hallucinating Silver. He was actually kissing and humping Max and had pulled his clothes off. Their dicks were rubbing together but to Bruce it felt like Silver's pussy.

Max had woken up and was confused but enjoying it as he really loved having sex with cute guys and thought Bruce was very cute. Mac had also woken up and was playing with himself while watching. Both did not know why Bruce was calling Max Silver but they were too turned on to care.

"Mmm yeah Bruce fuck my pussy," Bruce heard Silver say and he climbed off her and sat on his knees between her legs and pushed his dick into her pussy. But in reality he was putting it in Max's ass. Max moaned from the big cock inside him and it made him really hard. He jerked off while Bruce's seven inch cock fucked his butthole and moaned for Bruce to do it harder which Bruce heard Silver say.

Silver's pussy (Max's butt) was so tight Bruce came immediately but kept humping. He heard Silver say how big he was and how much she loved his cock inside her. Meanwhile Selina came up to him from the side and hugged him and started kissing him. In reality this was Mac joining in because he was so horny.

"Bruce, don't forget about me. You love me more than Silver, right?" Bruce blushed as he heard Selina say this and kissed her back, using one hand to finger her pussy. Mac felt bad as Bruce called him Selina but Bruce was giving such a good handjob and he shot cum all over Bruce's arm and Max's leg as Max shot his cum in the air from being fucked.

Next "Selina" bent over and begged Bruce to fuck her in her ass next and Bruce pulled out of "Silver" and told her he would. He played with her ass, fingering her to get her wet. Mac moaned from Bruce's fingers inside him and almost shot more cum just from that but it was when Bruce's dick entered his butt that he came again getting it all over the bed. Now Bruce was fucking Selina/Mac and kissing and jerking off Silver/Max. "Silver" and "Selina" were arguing over who had the best pussy and Bruce told them they both felt amazing and he never wanted to stop having sex with them.

Watching from the shadows, Jonathan was amazed his potion worked so well. With it he could make Bruce do embarrassing things in public and Gotham would turn against him just like Dr. Strange wanted. However he also had another plan.

Jonathan walked up to Bruce who was now sucking both Mac and Max's cocks together which he imagined was fingering and licking the girls' pussies.

Bruce saw Jonathan as Ivy and he got even harder seeing her cute naked body again. "Ivy, do you want to join in too? I've already cum six times but I'm still very hard." Mac and Max could not believe Bruce Wayne was saying stuff like that and they were so horny they both came in Bruce's mouth but kept humping his face.

Jonathan/Ivy said "Bruce, I just wanted you to remind me what info we have on Five and what Dr. Strange's plans are for him." Bruce was confused why Ivy would ask this when he wanted to have sex with her so bad. "Ivy, we can talk later. Right now you should let me fill up your pussy."

Even Jonathan was getting horny hearing Bruce suggest that and he was rock hard in his pants but no, he had to stay focused. "I'll ask one more time, do you know what we - I mean Dr. Strange's gang plans to do with Five?"

Bruce was too horny to understand anymore and was just moaning as "Silver" and "Selina" molested his body and sucked on his cock together. All three boys were covered in cum now. It was almost as bad as when Five's pheromones were activated.

However Ivy heard Bruce say her name from the greenhouse and returned with some of her plants to see what was going on. She immediately remembered where she saw Jonathan before. "You're that scarecrow guy!" she shouted.

Jonathan was shocked she knew him. "Yes, my dad made me see that nightmare but Dr. Strange fixed me so I would make chemicals for you. But don't worry it's not a fear chemical. It's a pleasure chemical so he's just having his greatest desire."

Bruce was confused now. "What? There are two Ivys? Oh who cares I can have sex with both of you…" Ivy blushed as she realized the chemicals had really messed with Bruce and he wasn't shy at all anymore.

Ivy had an idea and she ran over to Jonathan and sprayed him with her flower. Jonathan just laughed at first. "What was that supposed to do? Are you just trying to ruin my clothes?"

Ivy smirked as Jonathan realized what was happening and his shirt and pants disintegrated and then even his boxers. He was so embarrassed and covered his dick but also the pheromones activated and he was already horny from watching the threesome. He was so horny now he had to jerk off and he fell to the floor and started playing with himself.

Ivy got out of the way and just as she expected Bruce and Max and Mac started kissing and rubbing their dicks on Jonathan. Jonathan at first told them to stop but then he got so horny he wanted cocks so bad.

He sucked on Mac and Max's dicks while Bruce slowly put his seven inch dick inside Scarecrow's butt and Jonathan was so horny it didn't hurt and just made him cum harder.

Ivy smiled and watched from the corner as she fingered her pussy and watched all four boys keep kissing and fucking and cumming. At one point they even formed a chain sucking each other's dicks but to Bruce he was still doing three hot girls. He would be so embarrassed when Ivy told him what really happened.

By the time Selina and Bridgit returned the boys had all fallen asleep and Ivy was just finishing fingering herself from watching them. Selina asked what happened and Ivy told her everything and Selina laughed too. "Well we better get them cleaned up and get rid of this asshole" she said and the other girls helped pick up Jonathan and carry him out of the hideout.

He woke up as they were leaving him out there and he asked what was going on. "We know you're a spy for Dr. Strange and you just wanted information from us. Well you're not getting any!" Ivy said.

Jonathan was about to fight back but Ivy held up another plant and he realized he was no match and ran for it even though he was still naked. The girls all laughed and went back inside.

Later when the boys woke up Bruce was confused because Five couldn't have caused another orgy. Mac and Max were both too shy to explain it in front of the girls but Selina told him everything.

Bruce blushed and rushed to put clothes on. "I'm so sorry guys I wasn't myself! That must have been so embarrassing!" The boys both smiled. "Well maybe now that you did it once you could spend more boys-only time with us." They both winked at him and Bruce was rock hard again.


	10. Chapter 10: Team Meeting

After everyone got over the night with Scarecrow, Selina suggested they all share all the plans they had for taking on Dr. Strange. All six teens gathered around in the hideout's main room and Selina started by telling everyone what she and Bridgit found out.

"Bridgit and I were investigating a new teen Hugo Strange had recruited. We know they have powers but we got distracted before we could find out who they were."

Mac was disappointed. "How did you get distracted?" Selina explained: "Bridgit got her clothes caught on a fire escape and we got a little horny when they ripped off."

Mac smiled while imagining the lesbian sex. "So you guys had sex and the person you were following got away." Bridgit blushed. "Yeeeeah…"

Mac went next. "I think that Jonathan trying to turn Bruce into a slut last night is evidence they don't wanna use you anymore. They gave up on that plan and are just gonna use Five as their main plan. So we gotta keep checking in on Five."

Bruce nodded. "I will call Alfred when we are done. So that's all the info people. Next are Max and Ivy?"

Max went over to his tool workshop. "In addition to my grappling hook gun I also started developing some other tools for if we need to fight more of Dr. Strange's freaks." He pulled out some blade weapons. "These look like boomerangs but we can use them as weapons. Also I started making a suit to protect from pheromones and other chemicals." He held up a helmet that had pointy ears like a bat.

Bruce asked. "Do they come in black?" The others were not paying attention to the question as they were admiring Max's work. "I also studied Jonathan's chemical and I think we can mix it with Ivy's plants and maybe use it against him and the other bad guys."

This was Ivy's turn to talk. She went up in front of everyone with a new plant she grew in her greenhouse. "This plant I made grows long vines that I can make tie people up. It also has pheromones like my other plants so it would be a great weapon against Dr. Strange. It's not ready yet though."

Bruce was impressed and went up to the plant. "So you said you can control it, right?" He reached out and touched it. "No! Wait don't!" Ivy yelled but was too slow.

Since the plant was still experimental it immediately attacked Bruce. The vines wrapped around his arms and legs and tore off his clothes. He was embarrassed to be the only one naked and then he was shocked when the vines wrapped around his dick and began to jerk him off.

Selina and Max rushed to help but when they touched it it grabbed them too and stripped them and it began to rub Max's asshole and cock and it rubbed both of Selina's titties and her pussy. Then they stopped fighting it because the pheromones started working and they were all moaning as the plant masturbated them with Bruce and Max shooting cum and Selina squirting pussy juice.

Mac and Bridgit were embarrassed and tried not to look at their friends. "Ivy, how do we stop it?" Ivy was not sure and picked up the plant but it didn't listen to her yet. "I think we just have to wait until it gets tired or maybe until it makes them cum so many times they can't move since it's a weapon."

Mac and Bridgit both began to play with themselves through their clothes because even though the vines didn't grab them the pheromones were filling the room. Now the plant was learning and it decided to move from masturbating to sex so it spread the three captured teens' arms and legs and began to push them together. The vines held Bruce and Selina together and Bruce's cock went into Selina's pussy automatically. Bruce began to suck on Selina's tits as he fucked her and then he felt Mac's dick in his asshole but he was so horny it felt amazing. Mac had gotten so horny watching that he stripped and began to fuck Bruce.

Meanwhile the plant picked up Ivy and stopped her from trying to stop it. Since she created it it was gentle with her but it stripped her sweater and played with her dripping pussy and breasts. The vines brought Ivy and Max together and put them in 69 position but vertical in the air. Ivy sucked on Max's penis like a popsicle and swallowed his warm cum and Max licked her wet pussy and clit and sucked all of her juices in when she squirted.

Bridgit ran to get something to help while the plant tried out new positions. It made Bruce suck Mac's dick while Selina sucked his and the vines fucked her pussy. Then it made Max fuck Selina doggystyle while he sucked Mac's penis and Bruce fuck Ivy anally while it rubbed her clit and breasts. The plant was learning a lot about sex as Ivy grew it to learn new things.

Finally the plant put everyone in a big orgy with everyone sucking a cock or licking a pussy in a big circle. Bruce was sucking on Max while Max was sucking on Mac. Mac was licking Ivy's pussy and Ivy licked Selina's. Finally Selina sucked on Bruce. Then once they all had cum and squirted it switched to fucking. Bruce and Mac both fucked Selina in her ass and pussy. Max was getting his cock sucked by both Bruce and Mac taking turns and Ivy was in the middle getting fucked by tentacles in every hole. Finally the plant finished its mission cause everyone was exhausted from cumming.

But Bridgit rushed into the room with her flamethrower and burned the vines! Ivy was shocked. "How could you destroy my plants? They were finished already!"

Everyone was shocked as Bridgit laughed. "Fools, I just wanted to know what your plan was and destroy it! Dr. Strange will reward me when I return and tell him I burned up your weapons!"

Selina couldn't believe it. "But I broke the mind control when we were at Arkham!" Bridgit/Firefly laughed. "I tricked you! I was always the goddess Firefly but I pretended to be good to spy on you and make sure you didn't make progress! I even distracted you last night by ripping my clothing so you wouldn't learn about the new teen!"

Everyone was upset as Firefly escaped and they realized the fire was too big so they had to leave the hideout. Bruce was angry. "I'm sorry guys this was my fault for touching the plant. Now the hideout is gone…"

The others comforted him. "No, we all fell for her trick. We'll have to find a new hideout but at least we are all safe." Luckily Selina kept extra clothes hidden in the alley so they all got dressed and left the burned hideout behind.

Back at Arkham, Firefly reported to Dr. Strange. "Excellent! Now we just need to convince Five to join us…" Unfortunately Bruce forgot all about calling to check on Five that night…


	11. Chapter 11: Five Tests His Powers

It had been a few days since Bruce left Five alone and Five was getting really bored. He had mostly jerked off since then but he was surprised it actually wasn't as fun as it was at first. He was getting less and less horny. "Maybe my pheromones are wearing off and I'm not dangerous anymore," he thought. Even though Bruce told him to stay in the mansion he decided to go test out his powers in public and see if he could control them. He cut his hair short like Bruce so no one would be suspicious when they saw him and then snuck out the bedroom window.

Five wore the tight boxer briefs so he wouldn't tear his pants if he couldn't control himself and he was glad he did because almost immediately he ran into a group of sexy girls coming home from high school. They were wearing black cheerleader outfits from the Gotham public school so they didn't know Bruce but Five was still worried he would get horny.

He started to feel himself hardening in his pants but he focused on how he needed to stop Dr. Strange's evil plan and kept from touching himself. However the pheromones were stronger than he thought and suddenly the girls started to touch each other. They were kissing and rubbing each other's boobs. Five was shocked as they began to strip, making out as they rubbed their naked bodies together and fingered their teen pussies right in public.

He rushed to get away before he could affect the other teens gathering to watch the hot orgy. Unfortunately he bumped into a boy on a skateboard. They both fell down and Five started to say sorry.

"Hey watch where you're going…" the skater boy started to say but he started feeling hot and rubbed the bulge in his shorts. Five asked if he was ok. "Shut up I need to find somewhere to jerk off." The skater was too embarrassed to rub himself in public and he spotted an alley. He ran toward it leaving his skateboard and was already pulling his shorts and boxers off as he played with his hard dick.

Five was worried. He had managed not to play with himself but already the cheerleaders were licking each other's pussies and the skater was naked and jerking off like crazy in the alley. He had to keep testing it out. So he picked out a couple of teens kissing on a date and focused his mind on Bruce telling him to keep control. He thought about unsexy stuff like baseball and math tests so he would not make them horny.

Five was happy when they just kept kissing and didn't get naked. He was finally calm and his pheromones stopped. Then he was surprised by a girl's voice. "Hey Five!"

Five was shocked. How did someone know he was not Bruce? He turned and saw the girl was Silver! She was wearing a sparkly silver dress now and he immediately got hard when he saw her. He tried to focus but it was too late and the couple's kiss got intense and hot. The boy squeezed his girlfriend's tits and then tore her shirt and pants off. She pulled off his pants and then they lied down and fucked on the sidewalk. Before Five could even ask Silver a question the boy was cumming inside the girl and making her squirt.

Silver giggled. "Your pheromones are still very strong, huh Five?" Five was angry. "Why did you ruin my concentration? I was about to control them. Also how did you know it was me?"

Silver explained. "Silly Five, Dr. Strange sent me to get you. You need to know the truth. Bruce says Wayne Enterprise is evil but really Bruce is. He just wants to blame the board so he can get full control and he doesn't want you. a clone, around to steal it from him."

Five did not want to believe. "No, Bruce is a good person! He took me in even when my pheromones almost ruined his life."

Silver kept talking. "I know how to make you believe. I am not being affected by your pheromones because Dr. Strange developed a cure and he can help you control them. If you come with me we can stop Bruce and you can be a true Wayne and run Wayne enterprises for the good people of Gotham."

Five suddenly realized she was right. She was not horny right now so maybe she was telling the truth. He was about to take Silver's hand when another voice interrupted. "Bruce, where are you going?"

This time it was Tommy Elliot. He looked angry and was coming toward them. "You missed school for a whole week and now you're hitting on a sexy chick?"

Silver was worried as Tommy's teenage hormones would increase the pheromones if he was angry. She tried to stop him but he kept yelling. "Also you never explained what happened in gym! That was a sick prank, rich boy!"

The hormones were too much and Five felt himself lose control again. Silver was also affected because she lied. Dr. Strange had not cured her but her dress was blocking the pheromones. Now they were so strong she started rubbing her wet pussy.

Tommy was affected too and his dick got so hard he needed to rub it. He and Silver made out while they tore each other's clothes off and his dick rubbed against her pussy and made her squirt. Tommy was confused that the same thing was happening that happened in gym but he was too horny to care and slid his dick inside Silver's vagina.

Five couldn't handle it anymore and his dick got so hard it tore through the boxer briefs and his pants. He let his torn clothes fall off and joined in rubbing his dick against Silver's sexy ass. He played with her boobs from behind until his 12 inch cock went inside her butthole. Silver was so horny it didn't hurt and they all just moaned as Silver squirted over and over from having two penises inside her.

Five still had enough control to know they would be caught if they had sex out in public so he made them move to an alley as he shot cum inside Silver's butt. Then they fell down so Five was on his back with Silver riding on top. Tommy orgasmed inside her pussy and then pulled out and made her suck his dick next. She fingered herself until she squirted while still riding Five's dick and sucked Tommy so hard until she made him cum and she swallowed all of it and licked her lips.

Eventually they had so many orgasms they were too tired and finally fell asleep. Before anyone else caught them Firefly and Scarecrow and a mysterious girl in a clown costume showed up. "Should we leave the other boy?'' Scarecrow asked. "No, he would make a good addition to the team. I think we should call him Hush because we will keep him quiet about all this," the clown girl said and the three carried the naked teens away.


End file.
